


I Never

by charmedlily



Series: My sad one shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I was depressed when I wrote this, I'm Sorry, Sad, beware the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedlily/pseuds/charmedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in Harry's POV and it's about when he let Hermione slip through his fingers and later on realizes how he needed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never

I never thought that it would happen to me.

I never expected to fall in love with you.

I never realized how important you were to me.

I never knew how it would change me.

I never expected to want to fight for you.

I never expected to want to die for you.

I never thought that you loved me too.

I never made a move on you; our friendship was more important back then.

I never knew you were waiting for me.

I never knew you would stop waiting.

I never knew you would marry him.

I never thought that I was going to be the best man at your wedding.

I never thought that you would die.

I never tried to tell you I loved you more than 'just a friend'.

Now that I know, it's too late, you're already gone, and I waited too long.

I never knew how love could be so blind 'till you died.

I'm sorry that you will never know how much I really care for you.

I'm sorry that you never heard me say "I love you."

Now that you're gone forever,

I never expected to be standing at your grave reading this letter.

I hope you can hear me because I'm making you a promise, that I'll never doubt myself ever again.


End file.
